Xue Sha
Xue Sha was a Berserker and the Elder of the Great Tribe of Surging Clouds. Appearance Xue Sha was a thin old man.Ch. 662 Personality He loved the Berserkers. After Immortals invaded the Land of Berserkers, Berserker tribes in Eastern Wastelands kept to themselves and stayed in their territories. Only when Su Ming reached the Life Cultivation Realm, he no longer needed to suppress his love. History Book 3 When Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm, all Berserkers felt their blood boiling. They took that as a birth of new God of Berserkers. The Elder Xue Sha didn't want to hide anymore and he left with his tribe members where their blood led them. After arriving, where their blood led them, Xue Sha and his tribesmen saw Su Ming's statue of the God of Berserkers.Ch. 681 When Di Tian executed Destiny's Heavenly Punishment, Su Ming was fighting against the odds. Xue Sha was moved by him and decided to die together with the new God of Berserkers.Ch. 682 Xue Sha witnessed three deity statues bowing to Su Ming and him reaching the Life Cultivation Realm. He swore the Berserkers' oath to do everything to help his people's rise to power.Ch. 688 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. All present Berserkers followed him.Ch. 708 Su Ming decided to give Evil Immortal Sect's place to Xue Sha and his tribe.Ch. 711 Book 6 After about a thousand of years, when Su Ming came back, he released his Berserker's presence all over the world, Xue Sha felt burning of his blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. He rushed towards the Berserkers' holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers. Tian Qi's appearance changed to a middle-aged man and his level of cultivation reached World Plane Realm, thanks to Su Ming possessing a True World Clone, which had an endless amount of power of World Planes. Then Tian Qi also reached Lunar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 Powers Xue Sha was at great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 635 Thousand of years later, after Su Ming's return, he reached Lunar Kalpa Realm. Reference List Category:Berserker Soul Realm Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters